DATINGU
by APleasingDelight
Summary: As Kids Next Door agrees for a month's spring break from the blistering weather, Nigel Uno decides to call a quit on his relationship with his girlfriend. How will he think later of it?
1. Chapter 1

D.A.T.I.N.G.U.

Part One

His communicator buzzed as he sat in the booth of a diner. "Nigel Uno," He answered.

"Number One, this is 362. I have a request concerning the meeting of the sectors. Sector A had reasons to be absent and that would not be allowed. So the meeting has been rescheduled to next month in May."

"362, I apologize but this sounds more like a notification than a request. What's your favor?"

"Nigel, this isn't a favor. I'm just wondering if you have any plans on the weekends."

"I do, is there an adult we should be worried about?"

"O-oh no, no there isn't," her sentence began to fade until she was thrilled for another idea, "what about next week?"

"Next week? It's Kuki's birthday next week."

"Oh," she laughed softly, "Yeah, I'm so sorry. I never knew." She sighed, "Hey, what do you think about your plans for the rest of this month?"

"I hear there's plenty of adult activity beginning to rise around the neighborhood and nearby local areas and I'm sure you know what that means, 362. It means that it initiates code d.a.t.i.n.g.u. Design-Assembly-Torpedo-Never-Give-Up This code is only used for those who are readily trained for this code. Wish us luck, 362." He turned off the communicator.

"Nigel, wait!" The communicator blinked as the call had ended. "You're missing an 'i', Uno." She said as she sighed.

"Nigie! I'm so glad you're here. You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you. Oh my sweet, Nigie!" She yelled with an excited relief as she hugged him.

"Yes, yes, you're quite the ray of sunshine in my life too, Lizzie. What could I ever be without you?" He said sarcastically then drank a sip of his smoothie.

"Oh Nigie, look at you." She began to blush at her heart was overjoyed, "Gosh, you're so sweet. You even bought us a couple-smoothie."

"I . . . no. . . No, that's," he tried to stop her before she drank from the other straw. "Never mind," he grumbled.

She gave a great sigh as her mouth was quenched from the smoothie, "Mint is my favorite, but vanilla makes my tummy feel yummy too. So," She cut her statement as a question.

"So, what?" He spat.

""So how long did you wait for me, my honey bun?" She swished side to side.

"I waited plenty of hours for you. Geez, what took you so long?" He said annoyed.

"I was getting ready for you, silly." She twirled the end of her pigtails with her finger, "So?"

"What?" He looked at her clueless.

"How do I look?"

He sighed in annoyance, "Look Lizzie, I've been thinking about this for a while." She hummed with a smile plastered on her face, "I just don't think it's working out between the two of us anymore."

"Wait, what?" Her smile was now slowly fading to a frown.

His heart stung at the sight of her, "Y-yeah."

Her head lowered in dismay and sniffed, "What do you mean, Nigel?" Her voice was low and dark.

"I . . . Lizzie, don't do that. You're starting to scare me."

"What do you mean, Nigel! Are you saying you're breaking up with me?" She yelled in a tantrum as her chest heaved.

"Hey Lizzie, relax. People are starting to stare."

"I don't care!" She bellowed. "Why are you breaking up with me? Why! Why! Why!"

He breathed out as a wrinkle creased on his big forehead, "You're always chirpy, always yapping and yelling and you always make a scene, I mean look!" He reached with his arm to show others who were looking at them as he stood and slammed his palm on the table.

"I thought . . . I thought that was everything you liked about me, Nigie."

"Well . . . not anymore. This game is tiring, Lizzie. We're done." He stood from the booth, but before he left, "You can keep the smoothie. It's only five dollars."

As Number One left the booth, the server arrived with the bill and passed it to Lizzie, "I . . . I have to pay?"

"Oh, yes dear. It's . . . It's kind of a part of growing up." The server gave a forced smile.

"I . . . I HARDLY EVEN LIKE VANILLA!" She screeched like a banshee as Number One walked out the door in his natural charisma.

"Kids Next Door," He said as he entered the core of their tree house. "Kids Next Door?" He called for them.

"Oh hey, Numbah One. The gang decided a day off, y'know? No big stuff going on and Numbah Two said that it's a great time to go out for a break. Spring's heat is starting to kick in so I'm thinkin' he's right about giving Kids Next Door a break right now. What about you, Numbah One?" Number Five entered with a platter of nachos.

"Oh, a break? Yeah, a break sounds fair. So where are they?"

"They headed to the mall and decided to do their own things."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I decided to just . . . relax. I feel like I would exhaust myself goin' out there right now, maybe tomorrow. What are you going to do?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to do the same as you. I had a long day, not so well either."

"Oh, want to talk about it?

"Not so much just broke up with, Lizzie."

"Whoa, tough blow. C'mon, we should talk about what's up." She took a leap on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"I . . . Number Five, I really," he grumbled as he saw the inviting smile she gave him, "Fine."

"It was just getting old and I was tired of it."

"Numbah One, did you ever talk to her about this stuff?"

"Plenty of times."

She shook her hand in the air, "No, I mean fully discussed this together."

He frowned and the wrinkle formed on his forehead again, "No."

She went closer to him and comforted him as she pat his back, "Numbah One, you have to think before you act on these kinds of things. You should've talked it out with her and maybe your relationship could've been what you've always wanted."

He sighed, "But Number Five, you don't understand! I felt this rush of relief run through me when I walked out the door. You don't know how great I felt! When I walked out that door, I felt like me again! It was so great-so so great!" He exploded as he jumped from the seat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Numbah One, calm down. You're definitely too happy to be yourself again."

"Number Five, please," he said assertively. "I am begging you."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she balled her fists, "Fine," She complied and he began to walk away as he cheered as he felt freedom. "Just remember how she felt, Numbah One. I'm sure she hit rock bottom!" She yelled as he left, "Just like other girls' hearts you've broken because you can't seem to notice or understand, you big bozo," She muttered as she plopped on their couch as she continued to relax on their break.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ey, Numbah One! Where're you?" Number Four walked into the tree house with Number Three and Number Two behind him.

"Number one!" Number Three called.

"Hey, we got you a corn dog, Number One!" Number Two yelled.

"Yeah, but you decided to eat the dang thing!" Number Four remarked.

Number Two spotted Number Five lying on their couch, "Oh hey, Number Five. How's your spring vaca goin'?"

"Pretty alright, Numbah Two." She said.

"Yeah, yeah have you seen Numbah One?" Number Four asked.

She sighed, "Should be in his room."

"I've already told you, Number 86. My schedule has been booked this whole month."

"Are ya kidding! Ya don't know how long I," She held her breath then groaned in frustration and the communicator blinked that Number 86 has ended the call.

He sighs, "What could be so important if there aren't any adults messing around?"

The rest of the Kids Next Door began to bang on his door, "Numbah One! Number One! Number One!"

"Great," he sighs again. "I spoke too soon." He stood to oped the door for them.

"Number One, we're back from the mall!" Number Three skipped to a bean bag as Number Two and Number Four squished together in the doorway.

"That's nice; I was just at a diner. All of us weren't gone for too long. What's the matter?"

"Oh . . . uh well," Number Four began to turn and ruffle the edges of the sleeves of his jacket.

"Uh . . . um . . ." Number Three was swishing from side to side and fiddling with her rainbow monkey.

Number Two was chuckling under pressure, "You see, what happened was,"

"It was him!" Number Four called out.

"What? No, I didn't! I . . . I . . . It was you!"

"Yeah right, you were the one who wanted to go to the mall!"

"But you wanted to go see that stupid movie!"

"Ey, don't pin this on me! Would you really want to go see rainbow monkeys again! I've seen enough of those in my life wit' her!"

"Rainbow monkeys save the world!"

"Enough with that garbage, Numbah Three! Rainbow monkeys are dumb and annoying!"

"Hey!" Number One regained their attention, "did you only come here to argue and point your fingers?"

"I . . . we . . . well, I mean," Number Four began to rub the back of his head.

"We had a fun day! Just letting you know, okay. Bye, Number One!" Number Three rushed quickly to end the group's discussion and back away.

"Yeah, bye Number One!" Number Two saluted as he sprinted to the door with Number Three.

"I . . . I . . ." He muttered, "Oh crud, they did this again." He scurried out the door.

"For goodness sake, will these three ever think?" He falls on top of his bed as he lands with his face on his pillow, "Such a long day."

"Oh Nigie," She calls loud throughout his room and the tree house that it gave a small shook.

"Oh shut up already," he groaned in his pillow.

"Nigie!" The farthest wall in his room was soon torn apart.

"What the-Lizzie?!" He jumped to his feet. "What in the world is the matter with you?"

She says innocently, "Me? This is only a natural outbreak. You see, I've been heartbroken, Nigel. For me to be like this is only because I am hurt and the reason for that is you!" She charged with her giant robot machine and reached for Number One.

"Numbah One!" The Kids Next Door gathered together and took a good look at the sight.

"Oi, what's the meanin' 'o' this?" Number Four yelled out, "This is our tree house! You can't just barge in like this. You could at least ask . . . but I mean we'd still say no." Number Five butted him in his hip with her elbow, "Ey, what the croikies was that for?"

"Now is not the time, Numbah Four. Numbah One needs our help."

"Thank you, Number Five. Now please, would you come before she takes me away!" Number One screamed as Lizzie grabbed him into her giant fist, "Kids Next Door initiate operation b.r.e.a.k.u.p.! Big-Revolutionary-Explosives-Annihilate-Kooky-Unwelcome-Past."

Lizzie gasps as tears of anger rage into her eyes, "You take that back, Nigel!"

The Kids Next Door assembled to their positions to rescue Number One in their own giant robot, "We're coming for you, Number One!"

"That's right! Rainbow monkeys are here to save you!"

"Enough about the dang monkeys!"

"Not now, you two." Number Five pushed the knob of a lever and switched on the noisy buttons.

"Ready to launch giant pop rocks, Number Four?" Number Two asked.

"Ready," Number Four checked in.

"Ready to fire bubblegum candy, Number Three?"

"Ready!"

"Ready for the fireworks, Number Five?"

"Oh-ho," she clapped her hands and rubbed them together, "You know it, baby!"

Their machine rammed against Lizzie's and they were head to head as Number Two controlled the head, "You can't keep me away from him!"

"Oh, yes we can!" They took a jab at her machine and she wobbled, "launch bubblegum candy!"

"Ah!" She shielded the bubblegum candy with her hands the best she could and took a swing at them but she missed and stepped back.

Number Two took another jab at her, "Launch the giant pop rocks!"

"On it, Numbah Two!" He pressed the switch and the pop rocks darted at her as they exploded like mini heart attacks against her robot.

Lizzie's robot spasmed wildly as she struggled to move forward. "I . . . will not . . . give up!" She lunged forward with a jab, but her robot cranked as the aluminum pipe's began to exhaust steam. The energy shut down and broke down as it headed for the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

D.A.T.I.N.G.U.

Part Three

Number One wiggled to free himself from the robot hand, "Help someone."

"We've got you, Number One," The Kids Next Door jumped out as they lifted the safety shut off and ran to their leader. "Alright, we're gonna get you out of this, bud." Number Two said.

"Don't touch him!" Lizzie released the safety shut and charged toward him.

"Hey, why don't ya just back off, a'right! He broke up with you so get over it." Number Four said.

"Numbah Four, that isn't how things just work." Number Five tried to make him understand. "It's not that easy," she said softly.

"Well, why not? It's just a breakup. Come one, there are more things to look forward to!"

"I . . . you're right, but look,"

"No!" Number Four marched up to Lizzie, "You're an okay person!" Number Three and Number Two gave funny looks at each other as they tried not to laugh as Number Four spoke, "You're upset, we get it. But you didn't have to blow up and rip a piece of our tree house." Her crying began to stop and her breaths began to calm and his voice became gentle, "It's alright. I don't exactly understand how . . . being heartbroken is . . . but," He rubbed his elbows as he began to get nervous. "It's alright. It's alright to get upset. Just don't get all manic, okay?" His voice became rash again.

She sniffed with a smile, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, but could you give Numbah One back to us. We kind of need him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She blushed. She ran to her robot and pressed the switch to release Number One from the robot's hand.

Number One took deep breaths as he collapsed to the floor. Once he steadied his breaths, "Good job, Kids Next Door. Let's continue our spring break." The Kids Next Door jumped and talked lively as they strolled back to their tree house and their robot manually shrunk itself back to a toy size and walked back with them. "Lizzie, may I have a word with you?"

"It's all fine, Nigel." She rushed, "What was that boy's name?"

"Uh . . . Number Four?"

"His name, Nigel. I don't need a number."

"It's um . . . It's Wallabee."

"Oh, that's perfect!" She clasped her hands and sighed as she dazed off dreamily.

"Lizzie?"

"Goodbye, Nigel. I'm going to go talk to my new boyfriend." She skipped back into the tree house to chase after Number Four.

"What . . . just happened?" Number One walked slowly as he retraced the day's events and calculated what happened.

"What's up, Numbah One? You seem . . . still not you." Number Five asked as she was leaning at the doorway.

"It's just . . . It seems that when me and Lizzie were together things were solid and we'd spend infinite days with each other, but now we're . . . done. It was a sham! Our whole relationship was a joke, Number Five. Now she's gone to Number Four."

"Mm! Mm! Mm! How selfish, Numbah One! You're the one who wanted to breakup with her, but now you're upset since she's moved on and happy."

"I . . . well,"

"Come on, Numbah One! You seen how coo-coo she gets when she's upset. Do you really want to take all her happy shines away again?"

"Well, no."

"That's right." She snapped. "So you know what you got to do?" He quirked a brow, "You've got to find your own new happiness."

"Are you telling me to move on, Number Five?" He raised his voice.

"Hey, hey calm down, Numbah One!" She took a breath, "Just think about it. Would you want to continue being with her or would you rather have a taste of what else is out there? Think about it. It's your choice." She slid through and passed the corridor until she entered her room.

'She's right. Number Five is right. What am I going to do?' He pinched on his nose and sighed as he relaxed his eyes and sat on the couch.

"Oi, Numbah One!" Number Four yelled at him.

"Oh my- My apologies!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just . . . you know, move it?"

Lizzie chuckled, "Wally!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you two late." Number One sighs as he walked slowly to his room. 'Lizzie is happy. Number Four is a good guy. They could be great for each other! Why would I want to barge in and break those two apart? My life is going to be in shambles if I don't get over it.' He groaned in his pillow with frustration. "That's it!" He turned on his communicator and scrolled through his contacts up and down. After a few rounds, he reluctantly dialed a contact.

"Uh . . . hello, Nigel?"

"Yes, this is Nigel Uno. Number 362?"

"Yep! That's me! What could I do you for, Number One?"

"It um . . ." he scratched his forehead, "It's about our conversation earlier concerning your request. It turns out my schedule for this month has been cleared out or well not really, but tomorrow it seems that I'm free. Uh I was thinking if you had in mind, would you like to hang out?"

"Oh, definitely! I mean," she took a breath and relaxed her excitement, "Yes, Yes, I look forward to hanging out with you, Number One."

"That's good. That's good," he cleared his throat. "Anyways, what do you say about the beach?"

"What about it?'

"I . . . well I was thinking of meeting you there . . . on our date. What do you say?"

"Oh, well I . . . I think that's fantastic!"

"Really?'

"Yes, definitely!"

He cuts off the communicator after they end their plans together, "I'll see you in the afternoon then, Rachel."


	4. Chapter 4

A date. A date. This is crazy. This is just like a dream. This is unbelievable. I can't believe this is happening.

"Rachel," Number One interrupted her thoughts and she twirled back as her hair swished to turn toward him.

"Number One," she said.

He took long glances at her, "Wow, you look . . . great. Great, I mean, ho-ho-um," He clears his throat, "What I mean to say is that I think you look . . . lovely, very lovely."

"Ey, Numbah One!" Number Four called from afar. "Quit slackin' off! Wouldn't you mind helpin' your buds out?"

"Wally, please! I'm sure you can take it. Just look at those muscles pop!" Lizzie was thrilled as he struggled to carry the cooler.

Number Four gave a shy laugh, "Yeah, thanks."

Number Five and Number Two dashed around with water guns and made noises, "Oh check it out, Number Two! It's Number Four! Come on; let's go get 'em!"

They ran toward him and chucked the water guns to spray Number Four and they ran away laughing, "Oh great! This is the worst picnic ever!"

"Oh, Wally." Lizzie sighed and grabbed tissues to help him out.

"So wait, you brought the whole Kids Next Door on the date?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yes." Number One's smile slowly faded as the look on Rachel's face was stern. "Is it a problem?"

She sighed, "No, Number One it's . . . never mind. This is," she shook her head and gave a laugh, "I mean, it's cool. We're hanging out after all."

"Rachel?"

"Look, I'm just . . . gonna go to the restroom. I'll be back soon." She started walking away.

"Rachel wait, where are you going? Do you," Number One sighs, "She doesn't even know where she's going. She's headed for the caves."

"Yo, Number One look out!" Number Two chuckled as Number Five squirted water at him.

"Yeah, baby! We got 'em!" They slapped high-fives.

"Oh great," Number One wiped off the water with his hands. He huffed and walked near the shore as he let the water rise to his feet.

"Sweet!" The roars of the waves caught Number Two's attention. "Hey, feel like catching some waves?"

"Yeah," she stared off to Number One, "just give me a sec." She jogged over to Number One as the sand weighed her down, "hey, what's gotten you down?" She sat beside him as his hands were crossed over his knees.

"I," He started to pick at the sand, "I've just been thinking. I think Rachel's upset that I've brought all of you to our date."

"I knew this was a date!"

"Well yeah, didn't I tell you guys?"

"Well, you brought us along; I thought you meant it as a hang out. I didn't think you strictly meant it as . . . uh . . . well I mean you know, a date."

"But it is a date."

"Yeah, I get that." Number Five relaxed, "Look, of course she'd be upset. This thing was supposed to be special and something to impress her." She shook her head as she sighed, "Oh, Numbah One, Numbah One."

He laughed as a scoff as he fell his head back and closed his eyes, "Wow. What do you think I should do?"

"Maybe you should get your butt off and go after her. Ruining your first date with her." She chuckled, "Gosh, Numbah One. Where'd she run off to anyways?"

"She said she wanted to go to the restroom but she headed for the caves."

"Numbah One, that's perfect! You can get things sorted when you're alone and maybe even a little bonus action." Her eyebrows quirked up playfully.

He dusted off his shorts and smirked as he strolled away, "Pshh, whatever."

"Hey. Ready, Number Five?" Number Two stood in front of Number Five with the board up at his side.

"Yeah," she smiled widely, "of course, but you kind of got to teach me before I beat your butt."

"Oh, in your dreams!" They ran toward the waves.

"Hey, watch it you two! You almost crashed my sand castle I finished two minutes ago and you almost stepped on Mr. Pumpkin's leg!" Number Three yelled under the big beach umbrella.

"Rachel?" Number One called as he neared the caves. "Rachel? Rachel!" The rustle of footsteps gave shivers at Number One's neck, "Rachel, please come out. Can we just talk?" He took one look out and groaned before taking a step inside the caves.

The giggles and skitters came louder as Number One got deeper into the cave and the darkness began to swallow him even further. The dew of the floor's caves even made Number One slip continuous times. "God, this place is a nightmare." He muttered. "I just hope she's here or else that'd make me a fool." He sighs before calling her again, "Rachel? Rachel?"

"Who's that?" A voice whispers.

"I don't know whatever. Let's just go further. It doesn't matter."

"Hey!" Number One sprints over to the voices, "Hey, Rachel!"

"Come on, he's coming over."

"Rachel!" He runs into the two who were playing in the cave.

"Numbah One?"  
"Lizzie? Number Four? What are you doing in the cave?"

"What are you doing in the cave?" Number Four throws the question back at him.

"I was looking for Rachel."

"Oh, 'd you get into some sticky situation again, mm?"

"You're avoiding my question." Number One crossed his arms and Number Four's head hung low as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You see . . . we uh . . .," he chuckled as his arms motioned to help explain his story, but it still wasn't clear with his words, "And then, he chuckled, "so . . . uh . . . yeah."

"Wait," Number One's face scrunched up and shook his head, "what?"

"It's none of your business, Nigel." Lizzie hooked her arm with Number Four, "Now if you don't mind, we're going to get some hotdogs."

"Yeah! Hotdogs!" Number Four puffed his chest and swished their arms together.

Number One sighs, "Rachel, are you in here?" He went further. "Rachel? Rachel?" At the end of the cave, he found Rachel sitting with her legs close to her chest. "Did you think I wouldn't have found you?" He sat beside her in the same way.

She sniffed and cleared her throat. A shaky breath left with a sad smile, "I was thinking I wouldn't have passed your mind."

"I was waiting for you and I kind of wanted to talk with you. So I looked for you," he looked toward the ground, "I looked so far I even thought you kinf of actually did find the bathroom." He took a breath, "Rachel,"

"Number One, why am I here?"

"You kind of ended up here."

"That's not what I meant."

"Right, um . . . I," a shrill screech came outside of the cave near the others. Number One immediately stood, "That sounds like the Kids Next Door."

"Number One," She grabbed his wrist with a look in her eyes.

"We're going to talk about this later." Number One says sternly and she sighs. They both ran toward the beach near their friends as their hands were locked together.

As they reached their friends, a giant squid already had Number Two and Number Five wrapped in a tentacle. "Let me go, you disgusting sea dummy!" Number Five yells as they squirm and kick back and forth.

"Number One, what do we do?" Number Three yells.

"Kids Next Door," he raises his sunglasses up with a finger, "we might have to improvise."

"Wait, what?" Number Four yells.

"Grab the watermelons and we need a big rubber band."

"Um . . . I have a hair tie." Rachel says.

"I have a hair tie too." Lizzie says.

"Well, I don't." Number Three says.

"Got any other brilliant ideas, genius?"

"Alright, well they don't need to be big rubber bands, but they need enough elasticity to,"

"Hey, Numbah One! Over here!" Number Five calls to them. "You see this? Yeah, it's me and Numbah Two getting eaten. Alive! Sound fun to you? Come on, hurry up, brotha'!"

"I . . . uh . . ."

"Here," Rachel brings out a button that activates her own machine and it automatically flies from elsewhere and lands in front of her.

"Where was she hiding that button?" Number Four asks.

The pieces of the machine lock onto Rachel as she's set to fight the beast. Her fists are loaded out ready and her feet ignite and boost as she's ready to glide on the ocean. "Wait, what," A tentacle latched onto Rachel's equipment as she struggled to get out. She shoots out an arm at the squid's head. The squid's head has been scratched and it has been angered.

"Yikes, it doesn't look happy." Number Four commented.

Rachel shoots her other arm but it loops at another angle and heads for the ocean. Her feet disassemble and go straight for the ocean too. "Oh crap," she mutters.

"Uh . . . Oh God," Number One scratches his head, "Okay, Lizzie how many hair ties do you have?"

"Only two."

"Uh," Number One looks around and picks up Rachel's hair tie that's been slipped off her hand before she locked into her machine suit. "Alright, here's the plan. Lizzie, may you give us your hair ties?" Lizzie slips off her hair ties and lends them to Number One, "Then we chuck hot coal to that squid monster."

"Are you mad? How are we ever gonna pick up the coal if their hot?" Number Four argues.

"Easy, we use these cooking gloves."

"They're called mittens, Nigel."

"Number One!" They yelled.

Number One rushed toward the grill with the mittens on and started to chuck the coal at the squid. "Cook some coal, Lizzie!"

"On it!"

"Here we go, ugly! We're gonna take you down and get out friends back!" Number Four chucked the coals at the squid.

"Hi-ya! Give back Number Two and Number Five, you big meany!" Number Three shot the squid's eye and tentacles.

"Nice shot, Numah Three!"

The squid roared with a cry. Its tentacles swished back and forth to block the attacks then finally it dropped all of them into the ocean.

"Rachel!" Number One ran to her and swam in the ocean to reach her. "Okay, I've got you." He helped her breathe. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and spit out some water. She wiped her eyes from the water, "Let's just go back to the shore."

"Yeah, okay." He nodded his head and helped her swim back to the sand.

"Thanks, Number One. We're fine too." Number Two says as he and Number Five swam back to shore.

"Sorry," Number One looks at his feet as he was sitting the sand as just before with Rachel.

"Oh, its fine. I mean," Number Five nudged Number Two on the shoulder, "Never mind." They walked away and left Number One and Rachel to talk.

"Rachel, I'm sorry a-about everything. The date, the cave, the squid thing. Everything. I really wanted this to be a date, but I . . . it seems things have been ruined."

"Number One," she sighs.

"No, I've made plenty of mistakes and I should've planned better. I . . . I'm so sorry, Rachel."

"Number One, it's alright."

"But Rachel,"

"Honestly Number One, you're being too hard on yourself." She looked at him with a small smile and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Let's look on the brighter side of things, you looked for me in the cave which means you care, you saved us from the giant squid, and well I'd say your friends being here weren't all that bad." She smiles and laughs softly, "This date wasn't that bad, Number One."

"Really?" He raises his eyebrows in a surprise.

"Yeah, it was a bit refreshing."

A horn honked, "Rachel!" Rachel's mom's head popped out of the car door's window.

"Oh God, that's my mom." She blushed as she was embarrassed.

"Well, she seems lovely." Number One complimented.

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, yeah definitely." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "so do you think we should do this again."

"I . . . oh yes, of course!" He made a shy laugh. "Yes, yes without the whole squid thing and everything." His hands started to tangle behind him. "So maybe next week?"

"Didn't you say that's Kuki's birthday?"

"That's on Friday. I was thinking Saturday."

"Well, then I'm thinking that everything will go great."

"Great."

"No adults, right?" She checked.

"I don't plan on it,"

"Well,"

"So,"

Number One rocked on his feet awkwardly and Rachel pushed sand left and right with her foot as they both looked away from each other's eyes.

"Rachel!" Rachel's mom honked the horn again.

Rachel kisses Number One's cheek and skips to her car as she waves back, "Bye, Number One!"

"It's Nigel," he mutters as he's swept away from her kiss.

"Rachel T. Mckenzie, what do you think you're doing kissing boys!" Rachel's mom scolds her as she starts up the enginge.

As the sun sets that day, Number One receives a text from his communicator.

Rachel

I had fun, what about you

Number One

Yeah, I had a lot of fun. I still feel really sorry about everything

Rachel

Don't worry about it, you could make up for it next week remember?

Number One

Of course, I'm looking forward to it.

Rachel

So am I, Number One

Number One

I prefer it if you call me Nigel.

Rachel

Oh okay, Nigel

Number One

Would you mind if I asked you a question?

Rachel

Lol, that was a question

Number One

What I meant to say is . . . Are we dating?

Number One waited for her text,

Number One

Rachel?

Rachel

Id like it if we were

Number One

I'd like it if we were too

Rachel

Then Im glad our feelings are mutual

Number One

Then you wouldn't mind if I initiate operation d.a.t.i.n.g.u., would you?

Rachel

Wait, what?

Rachel

Oh, lol youre still on about that thing. But I thought you said youre free from adults next week?

Number One

I am, Rachel. Operation: d.a.t.i.n.g.u.

Determined

Affection

Toward

Individual

Notably

Given

Unconditionally

Rachel

Lol. Well, you certainly didnt forget an 'i' there

Number One

What do you mean?

Rachel

Oh, nevermind I'll see you then, Nigel

"Hey, Number Five, you know we still haven't loaded those fireworks from yesterday." Number Two said as they all laid on the sand staring at the sky with the peaceful waves rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, but none of us brought t.o.y.b.o.t."

"We don't need to. Look," He pulled out a button from his backpack, "Would you do the honors?"

"This is just too good." She took the button and pressed it as fireworks activated and the sky erupted with booming colors.

 **Author's Note:** So this is the end of D.A.T.I.N.G.U. I really appreciate anyone who's been reading this story and anyone who's been following along. I'd hope you would comment, favorite, or follow the story. Stay awesome, dudes!


End file.
